


Of Fate and Dragons

by 1103707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADVENTURE!, Cuz I'm pretty impatient, Do you like it?, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith, I wanna get to the fluff, I'll add more - Freeform, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge likes danganronpa, Slow Burn, So far ive had the idea for a while, Soulmate AU, bi lance, but not that slow, dragon rider au, gender fluid pidge, idk - Freeform, soulmate and dragon rider AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1103707/pseuds/1103707
Summary: The soulmate dragonrider au nobody asked for ;u;Sooo I sorta got the soulmate au from a Tumblr promt and well I like dragons, so put two and two together and ya get 4...Soulmate au- everybody gets a pendent when they're born, it makes a shape with their soulmate's depending on how strong their love is. Strongest is circle then heart then square and if your asexual af, like pidge, you are born with a shape already.Dragon rider au- few people are dragonriders and the riders are picked by their dragons. The egg glows when approached by the best rider and match up with the rider's favorite color, some even have the shape of the pendent on the egg!





	1. Introduction

Lance was ten. And rumor got around that a dragon master was coming to town with a collection of eggs! 

Keith was ten. And here he was, right in front of a box of dragon eggs. His charm glowed as his hand neared the blood red egg.

Pidge was seven. Her brother and father just disappeared and here she was, disguised as a boy to give her more freedom to search. She was besides Keith, the pendent around her neck glowed when she touched the emerald green egg.

Hunk was ten. He was next to Lance, learning about the rumors. The more he heard the more he hoped that one egg would be his.


	2. The City of Serov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyi the charms are the other soulmate's favorite color. 
> 
> The city where Pidge, and Keith live...

Keith was ten. He never really knew his mother. His dad said she died giving birth to him, but he was always skeptical. (CRYPTIDS DO EXIST) But Keith barely knew his dad because after his 7th birthday he left. Yup, the wonderful man your supposed to look up to just left, he left his child but brought all his things with him. Keith thought he was a jerk. 

His only belongings he held dear to his heart were his pendent, a small almost moon looking thing which he called Luna, and a purple knife that was his mother's. Luna was a blue color and hopefully made a circle with the charm of his soulmate. 

So after his dad left, the house was put up for sale and Keith was kicked out. Keith thankfully was able to survive from the skills he picked up here and there. He lives in an old train cart from an accident many years ago. He owns a bedroll, a flashlight, and some changes of clothes. 

Once Keith heard about the dragon master visiting villages he was estatic, the first thing he did was tell his closest friend, Pidge. Pidge was also known as Katie but since her father and brother disappeared last year she took on a boyish appearance and name so she could have more freedom exploring. Keith excepted Pidge almost instantly. She was pretty strong for a seven year old and was great with computers. 

Keith wondered if his soulmate was also gonna be a dragon rider. 'That would be so cool!' he thought. He usually wasn't a hopeless romantic but he never had a real family he could trust trust. He hoped his soulmate could be or have the family he always hoped for! His perfect soulmate would have the prettiest eyes, the most beautiful hair, and a wonderful personality. 

This dragonrider thing would be great cause he could have an actual home and a group of friends

It was a few days later that the dragon master came. She had 4 eggs with her, a green, a red, a blue, and a yellow. Many people gathered around the Dragoneress (Dragon master) and even a few lightly touched the egg hoping that their charm would glow. Surprisingly these eggs had the image of their rider's charm on them, Keith thought that the charm on the red egg closely resembled Luna and compared the shapes. Finally he put his hand on the top of the egg, his good buddy Pidge had their eyes fixed on the green egg. As Keith's hand touched the top of the egg his pendent glowed, a bright red color, much different from the blue that Luna normally was. 

Keith took his hand away quickly suprised at the reaction from his pendent. The crowd gasped, this was the first time in many years that a dragonrider had been picked from the village.  
~~~~~  
Pidge placed his hand on the side of the egg to get a better look at the pattern on it. The last thing he expected was for his pendent to glow. The charm around his neck glowed a soft but bright emerald green. The events of that day elicited another gasp from the crowd, it was quite rare that two rider's were picked from the same city!   
~~~~~~~  
The Dragoneress pulled the two aside. She spoke with a kind voice. "Welcome palidans to the order of Voltron!" Pidge and Keith both gasped pretty loudly. Voltron was the king's group of dragon riders and to be in that was amazing. The Dragoneress smiled at the two boys. "My name is Allura" she said in her kind, accented voice. "You two will come with me to train with your dragons." She explained. "Come along, pack your things, I'll pick you up in the morning!"


	3. The City of Lioon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Lance and Hunk
> 
> PS. Like there's tech in this world but no cars...

Lance jumped out of bed. Excitement was coursing through his veins. Today was the day the dragon master was rumored to arrive! He looked out his window just in time to see a strange carriage pull into town. It was elaborate, a brilliant white color with dragons painted on the sides. Lance knew it had to be the one!

He quickly got ready, throwing on clothes and recklessly stuffing his feet in his shoes. He ran outside as the driver, a guy with a bushy ginger mustache, was setting up a little booth. A beautiful looking lady got out of the carriage, bringing with her a box of large, colorful eggs. Next two kids, about his age, got out, following the lady. The younger looking one was dressed in a green tee and some shorts.The other kid seemed familiar, he was wearing a red t-shirt and some dusty jeans. Lance couldn't help but think about why that red kid seemed familiar. 

The eggs were magical, dazzling colors. There seemed to be space for two more eggs, even indents where they could of been. The ones left were bright yellow and a sparkling ocean blue. The eggs had pendent shapes on them and Lance thought one could possibly match up to his, but it was just a thought, it probably wouldn't. The Dragoneress aproached him "Would you like to try" she said sweetly. Lance blushed and ran off, he had to wake up Hunk!

"Hunk, HUNK! You won't believe this!" Lance yelled, out of breath from his run to Hunk's house.  
"Wha?" Asked Hunk tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"DRAGONS! umh I mean the dragon master is here!" He exclaimed and ran back out side. Hunk followed him a minute later, he was now dressed. Both kids sprinted back to the square, screaming excitedly. They were heard before they were seen. People had started to gather around the booth and try their hand at the eggs. Lance pushed his way to the front, ignoring the minor curses of the people. Hunk followed meekly behind Lance.

"Ah, it's you again, little Knight!" The Dragoneress said happily in her accented voice. Lance blushed but stayed where he was this time. He tentatively reached out to touch the blue egg, only to have his glow as a result. He stepped back, the Dragoneress congratulated him. Hunk then looked at the yellow egg. He also reached out and his charm mirrored what Lance's charm had done. The Dragoneress was estatic.

Lance finally remembered, fencing! Thats where he's from!


End file.
